


Getaway

by becbecboom



Category: Primeval
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 01:10:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5950477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/becbecboom/pseuds/becbecboom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Come with me," Helen says.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getaway

"I saved your life once," Helen says. "If you remember."

"So?" Claudia asks. She fights the urge to fold her arms, not wanting to appear defensive. Helen is canny enough to recognize even the slightest weakness, and Claudia would prefer not to concede any advantage.

"Let me save it again." Helen takes a step towards her, slowing as Claudia instinctively moves away, out of reach, stumbling a little. She glances behind her, and could swear that wall isn't _quite_ where it used to be.

She composes herself. "And what, exactly, is this imminent danger?" 

"You're having trouble sleeping, aren't you?" Helen replies. "Headaches, been having the strangest nightmares." She smiles. "And your reflection in the mirror is…"

She doesn't finish, but then there's no need, as Claudia can't hide her small, shocked gasp. Helen _knows_. How does she know?

"Come with me." Helen holds out her hand. "Let me take you away."

"Where to?" Claudia can feel herself wavering. The world is fading, the colour draining out of it, and she's so _tired_.

"To your future," says Helen, suddenly sounding far away, and Claudia nods, takes her hand.


End file.
